Parque Plaza Sésamo
Flickr photostream]] Parque Plaza Sésamo is the Mexican counter-part to Sesame Place, based on Plaza Sésamo. Located in Monterrey, the theme park had its grand opening on October 12, 1995, and operates year round. In addition to roller coasters and other rides, the park features walk-around versions of both the US Muppets and their Plaza Sésamo compatriots. The park occasionally hosts celebrity events, with soccer stars, mayoral candidates, and other notables making appearances. Character birthdays are celebrated at the park, during "Festividad de personajes". Characters Sesame Street and Plaza Sésamo stars walk around the park as full-body characters, interacting with guests, posing for photos, and appearing in shows and parades. You can meet Abelardo, Lola, Pancho, Zoe, Aurora, Conde Contar, Beto, Enrique, Archibaldo, Abby Cadabby, Elmo and Lucas Image:Lolasesamo.jpg|Lola, old costume Image:Lola_at_Parque_Plaza_Sesamo.JPG|Current costume, wearing a skirt, 2008. File:Dsc00313.jpg|Pancho Contreras Image:Abelardo Plaza Sesamo 2011.jpg|Abelardo and Bert Parqueplazasesamo1.jpg imagen-internet-aniversario.jpg|Gran Musical Parque Plaza Séamo|link=http://www.facebook.com/fanparqueplazasesamo imagen-internet-aniversario-2.jpg|Archibaldo y Aurora en el Gran Musical|link=http://www.facebook.com/fanparqueplazasesamo imagen-internet-aniversario-3.jpg|Conde Contar en el Gran Musical de Parque Pláza Sésamo|link=http://www.facebook.com/fanparqueplazasesamo imagen-internet-aniversario-4.jpg|Abby Cadabby en el Gran Musical / Show por Aniversario en Teatro Abelardo. Funciones Sábados y Domingos.|link=http://www.facebook.com/fanparqueplazasesamo imagen-internet-aniversario-5.jpg|Elmo y Abby Cadabby en el Gran Musical / Teatro Abelardo. Funciones: Sábados y Domingos|link=http://www.facebook.com/fanparqueplazasesamo 394837 451291791592455 1225732268 n.jpg|Aurora, Zoe, Abby Cadabby and Lola 541177 413631595358475 1071083891 n.jpg|The Castillo Contar in the 17´s Aniversary 397240 413877755333859 737947284 n.jpg|Show Super Grover al Rescate! 431402 317196185002017 529136524 n.jpg|Lola with a Visitor Attractions * Villasésamo : The entrance to the park leads down a colorful street, featuring shops, restaurants and walk-around characters. * Castillo del Conde Contar (The Castle of Count) : At the center of Villasésamo is the Count's castle, surrounded by a lake and topiary numbers. Visitors can explore the castle and look out onto the park. * Crazy Tower : A ride attached to the Count's Castle. * Lago Contar (Lake Count) : A relaxing boat ride that brings visitors into the underground area of the Count's castle. * Circo Sésamo : A merry-go-round. * Catariños : A gentle roller coaster. * Expreso Minero (Mining Express) : A runaway-train roller coaster. * Tecnoaventuras : An arcade. * Aerosésamo (Air Sesame) : An airplane ride for young visitors. * Ovni (UFO) : A spinning ride in the air. * Burbujas (Bubbles) : A spinning ride featuring Ernie and Rubber Duckie. * Carretas (Carts) : A Ferris wheel with mining carts. * Camión Sésamo (Sesame Bus) : A monorail ride featuring the famous yellow Plaza Sésamo bus. * Space Shot : A free-fall thrill ride. * Sombreros (Hats) : A gentler version of Space Shot for young visitors. * Grand Prix : A car-driving attraction. * Trenecito : A train ride. * Tornado : A swinging ride. * Maremoto (Tidal Wave) : A water thrill ride. * SKP : A spinning free-fall thrill ride. * Aquamundo : A water park area, with slides, a beach and swimming pools. * Isla Aventura: a new aquatic area with 2 wave pools, a theater and 3 Party areas. Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-map.jpg Image:Parqueplazasesamo.jpg Image:Parque-plazasesamo2.jpg|Repainted front gate Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-abelardo-fountain.jpg|Abelardo Statue Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-count-castle-window.jpg|Stained glass window in Castillo del Conde Contar Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-count-castle-light.jpg|Light fixture in Castillo del Conde Contar Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-aquamundo.jpg|Aquamundo Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-teatro-abelardo.jpg|Teatro Abelardo Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-show.jpg|One of the park's stage shows Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-bert.jpg| Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-abelardo-statue.jpg|Another statue of Abelardo near Camión Sésamo Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-rubber-duckie.jpg|Burbujas Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-twiddlebug-1.jpg| Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-twiddlebug-2.jpg| Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-twiddlebug-3.jpg| Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-twiddlebug-4.jpg| Image:Parque-plaza-sesamo-space-shot.jpg|Space Shot Image:Image4636.jpg Image:Camionsesamo.jpg Guests * Champ Car driver Mario Dominguez, May 19, 2007 * Dr. José L. Elizondo, June 18 & 19, 2007 * Telenovela actor José Luis Reséndez, 2007 Sources External links * Official Site * Facebook Category:International Attractions Category:Plaza Sésamo